


Break a leg

by TrifectaIII



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, By dave, Incest, M/M, Psychostrider, Stridercest - Freeform, and since hes lightly implied to be in a sexual relationship with bro, enjoy your garbage, i figured id ad the tag, i put underage because its ambiguous how old dave is, i should ad that, it could fit in either of those categories honestly, mild stridercest, what do you want man theyre fucking hit men, yanderestuck, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrifectaIII/pseuds/TrifectaIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave sighed, closing the door. "I'm sorry dude but we cant let you leave now.  Bro would throw a fucking fit."  He mentally curses himself.  How could he be so careless?  </p><p>Oh well. It looks like yet another person is going to have to disappear. </p><p>(some loosely based psychostriders/yanderestuck drabble bullshit ay. enjoy)</p><p>-Dave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break a leg

**Author's Note:**

> this is abhorrent but you clicked on it knowing exactly what it was lmao so have fun i dont judge
> 
>  
> 
> sorry to the people who read drought, youd be exactly the type of people to read this one. i havnt gotten around to updating it and im planning things out, its a major work in progress. hopefully soon ill have something up. and about aberrant, i have like, half of it already written out i just need to type it so that should be happening soon too.

It's not every day Dave has a friend over. Considering they lived on the shitty end of town in a sketchy neighborhood, also the fact that they routinely dismembered corpses in the vacant apartment above them, it wasn't exactly a desirable place for any chums of his to go. Mind you they didn't know about the dismemberment. 

There's a good explanation, really. See, Dave and his bro were hit men of sorts. People would contact them with targets and a fist full of cash, they'd carry it out, destroy the evidence, and everyone would get what they wanted. The only reason they lived in the slums was to keep a low profile, plus no one would notice if the soundproof rooms failed. Honestly you could hear gun shots and screams at least twice a week and no one gave a single shit. So maybe it was morally wrong and maybe it was also morally wrong for bro to bring home non-targets to kill, but it was a living. And mostly they picked people who wouldn't be missed so they weren't really doing a disservice now were they.

Dave honestly kind of liked it. A lot. The blood made for some fantastic aesthetic shots for his collection and gore blog, and if he wasn't lying, his bro looked kind of fucking hot covered in the red stuff. That was another thing that was technically morally wrong, but honestly they surpassed "morals" ages ago. Bro liked it too, and Dave just knew hed been checking him out that time he'd gotten a bit messy with the cadaver.

Just as he was scrubbing the last bit of blood off his hands, he heard a knocking at the door. Cam was fucking early. Shit. At least he wouldn't be going in the "office" upstairs, they'd probably stick to the living room or his room.

"JUST A MINUTE" Dave called out, quickly tossing off his shirt to get a new one. The pants were fine, black didn't show the blood much, and he could just say he got a nose bleed or something. 

He opened the door and leaned against the door frame in an intentionally goofy way. "sup babe"

Cam rolled his eyes and sighed, pushing the young strider aside and walking into the apartment. "oh my god Dave you're so lame, i can't believe i ever thought you were cool."

"what can i say, charm's the facade, dude. a well placed smirk and some sweet sweet words whispered in the ear can do wonders. Worlds can collide with nothing more than a stupidly cinematic and romantic rustle, a veritable susurrus in the vast void of space." He smirked as Cam barked a laugh and walked to his open bedroom door, waving his friend over. "cmon man lets play some video games or some shit. motherfucking mariokart." He perched his ever present smirk back on his face and walked into his room. It was kind of a huge fucking mess but whatever he'd clean it up later.

Cam dropped his bag just against the wall on the inside of Dave's room and wandered to sit on the edge of his bed. "i'll fucking wreck you dude. im a fucking ACE at mariokart."

"oh like hell you will, if you're an ace I'm a god. Fucking immortal as shit. You're clearly delusional if you think you can beat me."

Cam scoffed playfully as Dave turned to put the game in and get the controllers. "suure, you keep thinking that." He looked around Dave's room while he was busy with the wii. It had changed a bit since he'd been there last month. There were new things on the shelves, some more pictures, some new weapons, and even a new drum pad. But something felt off. There was a definite colour scheme going on with the photos and the particular shade of red made him uneasy. But curiosity killed the cat you know, so he tugged a picture off the clothes-line Dave had them hung on and stared at it, jaw dropping open. 

For a moment he mused that it was really good photo composition, but the thought was immediately replaced by mild horror. The picture was of a bruised and cut up hand dangling with blood dripping from it onto the concrete floor. 

Cam looked at Dave, who'd noticed him looking at his photos, and cleared his throat. "uh, please tell me this is staged. Like with fake blood and stuff." He was hopeful that that's what it was, just staged for the sake of photography, but it was really really detailed...�

Dave rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "man, you shouldn't have looked. I should have been more careful." He turned away and walked around, seemingly talking more to himself than to Cam. "now that you saw those bro is going to throw a FIT disposed of or not. I don't want to do this man but it's your fault." Just then he shut the bedroom door and locked it, turning to Cam. "I can't let you leave here now. Sorry. Rules are rules and you shouldn't have been able to see those in the first place. I'm gonna be in huge shit but i can't give him reason to turn on me yanno."

At this point Cam was starting to get seriously worried. Dave was rambling and it wasn't making much sense, but Cam thought he said he wasn't going to be allowed to leave? But his mom would get worried if he wasn't home by 11. He looked worriedly at the photo in his hand, and then up at the others. The one he'd grabbed had been the mildest. Others had cadavers opened up to expose the guts, gruesome shots of mangled faces and limbs, among others. He couldn't look any longer. By the time he'd looked away Dave had his phone out and was dialing a number.

"Hey, bro. Good news and bad news. Good news is we can have some fun today or sometime soon, bad news he saw the pictures. Yeah THOSE pictures. I know. Bro i know we can talk about it after, in the mean time what should i do with him?" Dave went quiet. Yeah he really should have seen it coming. It's not like they can make him forget anything. He glanced over at Cam, who'd gone white. Sighing he turned away again. "Sure thing bro, hurry home." 

Dave put away his phone and kicked a box out from under his bed, pulling a thick leather collar, chain leash, and handcuffs out of it. "Normally these are for kinky shit but i don't have any rope or supplies in my room and i don't want to leave you alone in case you bolt." 

"bolt?" 

"yea, you know like run away, dash, hightail it outta there, leave." Dave said. Cam seemed scared. He supposed it was reasonable i mean it was pretty heavily implied he'd be dying that night. It really was a shame, the kid was starting to grow on him. They'd only known each other for seven months and were only actually friends for four of those. He didn't feel bad per say, more sorry. But you gotta do what you gotta do and Dave needed to save his own neck and bros. No one could find out and live. 

"Alright, Cam, stand up and turn around" Dave said, walking over to him. He did as he was told, dropping the photo he had in his lap to the ground. He jumped when Dave secured the handcuffs to his wrists, and whined when he attached the collar and leash. "I'm sorry ya had to see those man. But its our neck or yours and well, i gotta protect me and bro. c'mon its time you saw our office. It's pretty cool, we have a crap load of gadgets and weapons and there's a neat table thing bro commissioned from his pal on the deep web." Dave started tugging Cam along by the collar to the door, opening it and leading him out the front door. "it's practically fucking indestructible man, it's taken some pretty heavy beatings."

Dave dragged him up the stairs and down an empty hallway to a door with nothing but an "s" drawn on it in black marker under the peep hole. He unlocked it and did a grand showman gesture and bowed. John gasped in horror.

"welcome to our office, we're open 24/7." Dave said, dragging a noticeably more reluctant Cam into the apartment. 

The place was completely stripped. The carpets had been ripped off the floor, exposing bare concrete, the walls had been covered in heavy duty plastic and nailed there, and along the bottom was strips of duct tape to keep things from getting between the plastic and the walls. On the walls a bunch of racks were nailed up through the plastic and they held anything from blood stained baseball bats to pliers to knives to swords. From the ceiling hung a couple meat hooks, and there was a cabinet that Cam honestly didn't want to see inside of. In the center of the room stood two chairs, medical lamps, a camera tripod, one of those rolling hospital tables, and a weird looking table with lots of sections on the surface and leather straps poking through.

Dave yanked Cam closer to the table, lowered the surface to chair height, and made him sit on it. "this is that cool fucking table i was telling you about. We can get anyone in any position just by moving shit around and tightening screws. It was a bitch to get, the guy had to send it bit by bit over a couple months to not arouse any suspicion. When you live where we live, getting big packages is a bit sketchy."

"w-what about my mom? she'll be worried, she... she'll call the cops on you!" Cam said

"The cops? dude be real, she loves me and bro. She'll call us first to ask if you're still here, bro will say you left hours ago. Mrs. Green knows we live in a shitty part of town she'll assume you were kidnapped. I'll go into a period of exaggerated mourning, no one will be the wiser. Even if they do question us i can plant evidence in that asshole down stairs apartment like your medic alert necklace or something. Sketchy complex we live in, who knows who lives here. Could be murderers." he breathed a sharp laugh at the joke he'd made. "anyway, point is im sorry man, i like you i really do, but you're not getting out of this alive, and we're not getting caught." 

Dave took out his phone and texted bro to take out the elevator on his way in. Five tense, silent minutes later the door opened and an annoyed bro walked in the door, locking it behind him. 

He immediately went straight to Dave and wrapped his hands around his neck, lifting him up slightly. "What the FUCK were you thinking letting him see those photos, kid. What if you hadn't noticed him see them? he could have told people, and we'd be fucking done for."

Daves words were choked and strained. "bro i. know im sorry." He winced as bros grip tightened. "im sorry let. lets talk about it later. bro please."

Bro sighed and let go of dave, pulling him into a loose hug. "aight Dave. Good job on catching him looking at least." He released dave from his hug and stepped back a bit, looking Cam up and down. "You're gonna be the one to do it this time. He's your fuck up, you gotta deal with it. I'll watch." 

Dave nodded enthusiastically, pushing his shades up onto his head like a headband, getting the hair our of his eyes. He looked at Cam and smiled. Cam cringed, Without his shades to hide his eyes, the combination of unnatural red and too-wide eyes made him look terrifying and creepy, especially in this situation.

"oh man, dude we're going to have fun. or like, i am, this wont be fun for you at all. You might pass out, you should probably hope you do." He smirked and went over to the wall with a bounce in his step to survey his tools. Every now and then he looked over at Cam again. 

Meanwhile, bro had pulled one of the aluminum chairs over and sat down a respectful distance to watch Dave decide what to do. After a bit, Dave got out some rainbow oxidized knives, some tweezers, some heavy duty wire cutters, and a scalpel. Where bro liked to do it with large weapons like swords and blunt force instruments, Dave preferred the delicate knives and shit. He approached Cam with his tools in hand and set them on the rolling table, removing Cams handcuffs and telling him to lay down. He did as he was told, but regretted it as Dave trapped his arms and legs in the leather straps. Dave raised and adjusted the table so that he was splayed spread eagle at hip height. 

Dave started to cut off Cams clothes, stripping him completely. He felt exposed and helpless, probably because he was. He'd been so focused on what Dave was doing, he never noticed bro walk up to his head and lift up his necklace to read. The second bros hands touched the side of his neck he yelped and he could feel his heart beating even faster than before. 

"you need his face?" bro asked Dave.

"Nah I'm keeping that intact. He's pretty cute after all. 

Bro nodded and dropped the pendant back down, leaned down, and whispered "curiosity killed the cat, kiddo." 

Standing back up straight, bro walked around to where Dave was prepping the tools and wrapped his arms around his waist. Dave sighed and leaned back against his bro. He felt bro getting hard against his ass and chuckled. 

"c'mon man I'm not even bloody yet"

"yeah but ya look so cute gettin all ready like that."

"haha, ok bro, now either let me go so i can actually gut him or help me."

Bro backed off with a smirk. "alright boss, you do your thing. remember, just like i showed ya, don't cut the intestines."

"i got this bro"

"good boy" 

Dave's face split into a gleeful grin and his face flushed. He loved being called a good boy. He loved it when he did something that bro liked. He was a good boy. He was going to make bro proud.

Turning to Cam his grin turned into something more sadistic. He spun a karambit around his finger and walked around the table to Cams side and spoke quietly and calmly. "this is gonna hurt a bit. A lot. try not to pass out on me ok? It's ok to scream, the walls are sound proof." Dave pressed the knife gently against the boys pubic bone, just above his dick. He mumbled something along the lines of "god i cant wait" as he pressed down harder suddenly, piercing the skin and hitting bone.

Cam screamed and thrashed, and Dave just shook his head. "man its gonna get worse." He then just continued to glide the impossibly sharp knife up Cams abdomen. the tip caught on his sternum, but Dave just adjusted it and kept going. Dark red was leaking from him and Dave knew he was going to pass out soon. Even so, he cheerfully went and grabbed his wire cutters and snipped the cartilage on Cams ribs one by one so he could open him up, and then his collarbone. With each snip he tried to scream louder, but his voice was getting weaker and weaker. Kudos to him for not passing out already though.

Dave looked over at bro to see him subtly rubbing himself through his pants. Dave bit his lip and continued fussing over the screaming boy. God that was hot. Seeing bro appreciate what he was doing. He wanted nothing more than to please the older strider, or at least to make him proud. 

Cams movements were getting weak, and his breath was getting shallow. He definitely had passed out at this point. "this is gonna hurt" Dave mumbled as he gripped the cut sides of Cams ribcage and ripped it open with a crack, exposing his innards and still beating heart. He reached in and pulled out some intestine, severing the webbing with the scalpel he'd grabbed and holding up the dripping red organ up for bro to see. Blood leaked down his arm and onto the white of his shirt. He turned back to Cam and there was no doubt he was dead at this point. The exposed heart had stopped beating and without the diaphragm to pull air into his lungs, he'd been suffocating. 

He carefully cut out each organ and held them up, getting bloodier and bloodier, the dark fluid even soaking into his white blond hair. When he was done playing around, he turned to bro with a soft smile on his face.

"did i do good?" He asked

Bro got up off the chair and pulled Dave into a rough embrace, kissing him. Once he pulled away he leaned and whispered in Dave's ear. "ya did perfect, baby bro. I'm proud of you."

**Author's Note:**

> ho boy guys if you stuck out for this crap this long i applaud you. man that was crap. originally i was going to kill off john but then i decided that dave wouldnt be so flippant about johns death, so i made this weird OC named cameron green or cam for short who gets fucking murdered. 
> 
> this is the longest single chapter fic ive ever written and its absolute self indulgent garbage. i hope you sick fucks enjoyed it, i had fun writing it.
> 
> Also, drought is deleted. lol. sorry.


End file.
